Open Your Eyes
by SteveAtwater
Summary: They've traveled down the Mississippi (Detentionaire), across the United States (Gravity Falls), through Central America (Kim Possible), and all over the world (Uncle Grandpa). Now they've all reached their destination. CONCLUSION to the other works in the Open Your Eyes series. Please note this will not make much sense if you haven't read the other stories.
1. We're Not Dead

If you read the summary, you know that this is a continuation of four previous stories. This is the point at which they all interlock. (Here, that is; on Archive of our Own, they are all one story that shifts perspectives. I had to post it differently on here.) If you didn't read the summary, welcome. This is the continuation of four previous stories, all posted under the title "Open Your Eyes: [NAME OF CARTOON]" and under the category for each cartoon. The cartoons are Detentionaire, Uncle Grandpa, Kim Possible, and Gravity Falls. Most of this story will not make much sense _unless_ you've read at least one of the previous four stories and preferably all four.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it.

This chapter takes place immediately after the conclusion of "Open Your Eyes: Detentionaire."

* * *

 **The Silent Planet**

Several people were gathered in a large control room, replete with multiple computer workstations, a large but inactive portal, several control panels, and an overview point in the center of the room currently occupied by Uncle Grandpa. Everyone in the room had an expression that suggested they had just finished with some particularly taxing work, except for Dr. Drakken.

Maxwell Finnwich stepped away from a control panel, wiping his brow. He exhaled heavily. "That was more difficult than I expected."

"Yeah, no kidding," Wade agreed. "I mean, I thought I'd be able to get that done in less than a minute, but those programming languages were really difficult!"

Biffy smirked. "Sure they were, small fry. Just admit I'm a better hacker than you are."

"Uh, aren't you forgetting your natural advantage?" Wade asked.

"What, you mean my charm and good looks?" Biffy said.

"Sure, let's go with that," Wade said, rolling his eyes.

"Uncle Grandpa!" Finnwich called. "Did you manage to open the rift?"

"Oh, yeah!" Uncle Grandpa said happily. "I totally did. Although it was kind of hard to make sure that only the people got through."

Silence fell over the room. Biffy looked around awkwardly.

"So, where are they?" Finnwich finally prompted.

Uncle Grandpa shrugged. "Beats me. They're somewhere on the planet."

"Are you serious?" Finnwich asked, incensed. "You bumbling buffoon! You can drag us to this pre-built area so you can tell us your cockamamie ideas without any trouble, but you can't bring them all here at once?"

"Hey!" Uncle Grandpa said. "Are you accusing me of being reckless?"

"Yes I am!" Finnwich said. "You dunderhead! You demanded that we follow your instructions–"

"Whoa, hey, demanded is a little harsh," Uncle Grandpa said.

"You demanded we follow your instructions, but you can't even do your job–the one _you assigned to yourself_ , might I remind you–you can't even do that correctly?" Finnwich asked angrily.

"Let's calm down," a man instructed. Stanford stepped out of the shadows. "While I will admit that this is highly unorthodox, Uncle Grandpa hasn't lied to us yet. Your friends are probably somewhere on the planet."

"Probably within five miles, if you ask me," his twin brother said.

Stanford looked at him, confused. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Simple," Stanley Pines said. "This guy runs on story logic."

"And?" Wade prompted.

"Well, think about it," Stan said. "The whole deal is that there has to be a story. If they were on the other side of the planet, there's no way we'd be able to get to them. It's too inconvenient. And if they happened to land directly in our laps, that would be too convenient. Since it's a story, there has to be drama, but we have to be able to find them. Otherwise, there's no point. So tell me, am I right?"

Stan looked directly at Uncle Grandpa as he said the last sentence. Uncle Grandpa frowned.

"Fine, so you're right," Uncle Grandpa said. "Ruin my fun, why don't you."

Stan grinned. "Gotta have something to do around here with all you poindexters."

"Hey, I'm not a poindexter!" Biffy complained.

"Muscles, you're a computer nerd who carries a cat around with him all the time. Color me unimpressed," Stan said.

Biffy growled but chose not to pursue the subject.

"Alright then," Ford said. "I guess we should go get them."

"I'm on board," Stan said. "Nothing better to do around here, anyway."

"We can take my monster truck!" Uncle Grandpa said excitedly.

"Whoa, hold on," Wade said. "We can't all go. One of us needs to stay behind in case of an emergency."

"Well it's not going to be me!" Biffy said. "They came all this way to see me, what'll they think if I'm not there?"

"I'll stay behind," Finnwich volunteered.

"Really?" Stan asked. "Of everyone here, I thought you'd be happiest to see him."

"Yes, well, that's, um–" Finnwich stammered.

"Last time they met, he tried to kill Lee," Biffy supplied.

Finnwich waved his hands frantically. "In my defense, I thought the fate of the world was at stake!"

"I know what that's like," Ford admitted.

"Don't worry, poindexter, I forgive you," Stan said. "Sheesh. You're still broken up about that?"

"I thought I'd lost you forever!" Ford said. "Do you know what that's like?"

Stan gave him a sharp look. Ford coughed awkwardly. "Oh. Yes. Thirty years in the nightmare realm."

"Look, enough with the soap opera," Biffy said. "Finnwich is staying behind. Anybody else?"

"I'll stay too," Wade said. "Y'know, just in case Kim and Ron need my help."

"Anyone else?" Biffy asked. Nobody spoke up. "Then let's go."

"Driver, called it!" Uncle Grandpa said, sprinting towards the door that led outside. "Now c'mon, you're gonna love riding my monster truck!"

The search group left the building. Minutes later, Dr. Drakken walked into the large control center.

"Hey, where is everybody?" he asked.

"They went searching for Biffy's friends," Wade supplied, not looking up from his screen.

"Aw, what?" Drakken asked, annoyed. "Are you telling me we lost the bet?"

"That you did, fellows," Finnwich said. "Pay up."

Drakken grumbled and dug into his pocket. He looked up awkwardly. "Um, I seem to have misplaced my wallet."

Wade rolled his eyes. "You'd better hope your team arrives before mine. I can hack into your bank account."

"Yeah? Well, you better hope your team arrives before mine!" Drakken said.

"I told you, they teamed up," Finnwich said calmly. "They'll arrive at the same time, and you'll both owe me."

Drakken grumbled to himself. "Just because he had the luck to draw Kim Possible...he thinks he's all that, but he's not!"


	2. Open Your Eyes

**The Silent Planet**

The quartet clung to each other for a minute, waiting for impact. After a while, though, their grips loosened on each other. Jenny was the first to open her eyes.

"Uh, guys? You might wanna see this," she said.

Lee and Tina opened their eyes. Their jaws dropped. Holger kept his eyes tightly shut.

"Whoa..." Tina said. "Where are we?"

The group were in a large open plain of grass surrounded by a gray bowl of sky. The only parts of the landscape that broke the monotony were occasional trees.

Lee glanced around. "I don't know, but something feels wrong about this place."

"Well, how'd we get here?" Jenny asked.

Holger finally opened his eyes. As soon as he saw where he was, he screamed.

"AAAAHH! Where is plane? Where is ocean? Where is anything? Friends, Holger so scary!"

"Hey, that's true," Lee said. "We're all completely dry, and there's no water nearby, so we obviously didn't pass out and wash up on shore."

Holger's eyes widened.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Holg," Lee said, patting him on the back. "Take a few deep breaths. C'mon."

"But, but Lee," Holger whimpered. "What if we...we didn't don't died?"

"Oh come on!" Jenny scoffed. "You really think this is the afterlife?"

"I dunno," Tina said nervously. "There's–" Her eyes widened. "There's no life around us! That's what's wrong with this place! It's silent!"

"Okay, let's stay calm," Lee said, still patting Holger. "It's going to be alright. We're not dead."

"But what if we are?" Tina asked frantically. "Oh, my sister's gonna kill me!"

Holger stopped hyperventilating and stared at her. He then burst into laughter.

"It's true!" Tina said frantically. "She'll be so upset! I told her I'd call every day, and now I'm not going to, and she'll be so worried!"

"Well, I mean, if you're dead..." Jenny chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Tina said, upset.

"Holgermeister agree," Holger said, still laughing. "Is no funny that your sister can no kill you."

Tina blushed. "Seriously, she doesn't deserve this."

"Well, maybe we aren't dead," Lee said.

"Then where are we?" Tina asked. "I don't think this is Puerto Rico."

"Better question, where are the animals?" Lee asked. "You brought it up, and now I can't help but wonder where anything is. There aren't even any bugs."

"Yes, Holgermiester wonder where creepy-crawlies are too," Holger agreed.

"You're right," Tina said. "Something is very wrong here."

"Tell me about it," Jenny said. "It's like that point in a movie where you know something bad is going to happen."

"Oh, Holger hate those parts!" Holger said. "So scary! They always make Holger cover his eyes. Holger no like scary parts of movie!"

"So, what, you think a monster is just going to rise up out of nowhere?" Lee said jokingly.

Lee's words hit harder than would be expected, and everyone looked around, worried.

"Yeah, see?" Tina said, faking confidence. "Nothing to be worried about."

Suddenly, a giant monster fell out of the sky and landed twenty feet away from them.

* * *

 **The Silent Planet**

The quartet screamed in horror. Before they could start running, however, two flaps unfurled from the monster's body, revealing a comfortable leather interior.

"You're right, this is a pretty sweet ride," a familiar voice said. "Metal on the outside, comfy on the inside."

The owner of the voice hopped out and greeted his friends. "Hey guys, what's up?"

The quartet stared at him, slack jawed. As they did, the other four members of the search party hopped out.

"See, I told you it'd be nearby," one of them told the other.

Lee blinked a few times.

"Okay, _what_ is going on?" Tina asked, upset.

"Uh, long story, but basically Captain Crazypants over there–" Biffy indicated Uncle Grandpa, "–thought it would be a good idea to show me the nature of the universe or whatever and thought you deserved to know too. But that involved this cockamamie plot–by the way, were you seriously fighting vampires for me?"

"Yes..." Jenny said slowly. "So wait, you weren't in any danger?"

"Long story," Biffy said.

"We've got time," Lee said.

"Actually, you don't," Uncle Grandpa said. "I have to fill the planet with dinosaurs."

"What?" Lee asked, confused.

"No time to explain. Just go back to the base," Uncle Grandpa said.

"We'll explain there," Stanford added.

"Hold on, hold on," Holger said. "I know that you are the kidnapper of Biffy! Why should we trust you?"

"Uh, no, I am," Stan said, stepping forward. "That lunkhead is my twin brother."

Biffy rolled his eyes. "Just had to make it worse, didn't you. Look, I'm not in any danger or any trouble. Trust me on this."

Lee straightened up. "Fine. We'll go with you."

"Great, follow me," Biffy said, turning and walking back into the monster. His friends followed him, joining him in the back.

"So, are we going or what?" Stan needled Uncle Grandpa.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead," Uncle Grandpa said. "I just need to start populating the planet with dinosaurs. Head back without me."

"We kind of can't do that," Ford pointed out. "You're the one with the keys."

Uncle Grandpa slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah, duh! Hold on!"

Uncle Grandpa pulled his mustache off of his face and proceeded to wring it out in front of him. Another Uncle Grandpa dripped out of the mustache. As soon as he had formed, he hopped into the driver's seat of the monster and signaled the Pines twins to hop aboard. They climbed in, and the monster took off into the sky again.

"Now let's see," Uncle Grandpa muttered to himself. "How long ago was it that the dinosaurs died out? Was it the 90s?"


	3. Please Explain

This chapter takes place during and after the conclusion of "Open Your Eyes: Uncle Grandpa."

* * *

 **The Silent Planet**

When the group in the monster truck arrived at headquarters, they found Dr. Drakken waiting impatiently.

"Finally!" he complained. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to realize I was missing and come back for me?"

"We came back for him?" Stan muttered to his brother, who laughed. Lee and his friends climbed out, and Drakken's eyes bulged.

"Oh, come on!" he complained. "You didn't even bring me along?"

Jenny stared at him. "Why is your skin blue?"

"Well, it's a funny story. Not funny ha-ha, though. It was a Tuesday–" Drakken began.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you can tell this fascinating tale later," Finnwich interrupted him. "But first, I believe our guests deserve an explanation."

Lee's jaw dropped. "Finnwich! What are you doing here?"

Tina stepped in front of her boyfriend protectively. "So help me, if you try to kill him again..."

Finnwich chuckled. "Nonsense, my dear girl! I intend nothing of the sort. But there is a very important reason that you four were brought here."

"Brought, nothing," Jenny said. "We _fought_ our way here, thank you very much."

"Of course, of course," Finnwich said. He gestured to a large table. "Why don't you have a seat, and we can talk about why you're here."

"Seriously, it's weird," Biffy added. "So it's right up your alley, eh Lee?"

Lee's lips twitched at this. "Alright. I guess we can stay."

"Especially since we cannot go back!" Holger added.

"Hey, yeah," Biffy said suspiciously. "How _will_ we get back?"

"You don't know?" Jenny asked, disturbed. "I thought you told us to trust these guys!"

"Yeah, but..." Biffy waved his hands awkwardly. "It's weird."

"How weird?" Lee asked.

The air above the table ripped and Uncle Grandpa stepped out. He stuck his head back into the rip. When he pulled his head back out again, a walking piece of pizza, a dinosaur, a giant realistic flying tiger, and a large monster followed him.

"Hey, guys!" Uncle Grandpa said happily, sealing the rip. "What'd I miss?"

Lee jolted. "Finnwich! Are you telling me you're teaming up with _them_ now?"

"The ancient race? Heavens no, my boy!" Finnwich said. "That is a dinosaur!"

"Uh, I have a name," Mr. Gus said.

"Certainly, old chap. Charmed to make your acquaintance," Finnwich said, stepping forward and offering his hand. "I am Maxwell Finnwich, and you are?"

"Mr. Gus," Mr. Gus said.

"Wonderful!" Finnwich said. "So, now that we're all in one place, why don't we start talking about why we're here?"

"Because we're not all here," Wade pointed out. "Kim's still not here."

Dr. Drakken huffed. "Neither is Shego, but you don't see me complaining."

"That's because we all know Kim's going to show up first," Wade said.

"Not true!" Drakken complained. "Shego will win, and then you'll owe me! You and that, that–"

"Master of hypnotism?" Finnwich suggested.

"Ha! I can't be hypnotized!" Drakken said confidently.

"Phantom," Finnwich said.

Drakken immediately began acting like a fish. He flopped around on the floor for several seconds.

"Phantom," Finnwich said again, and Dr. Drakken immediately returned to normal.

"Now how about you give up these delusions of grandeur, and–hey, why am I on the floor?" he asked, confused.

"Because you're at the bottom of the pecking order?" Stan suggested.

"I am not!" Drakken complained. "There is no pecking order!"

"Uh, yeah, there totally is, and Pizza Steve! is at the peak," Pizza Steve said.

"You're so cool, Pizza Steve," Uncle Grandpa said worshipfully.

"I know I am," Pizza Steve said confidently. Mr. Gus just rolled his eyes.

"Um, could we get to the point?" Jenny asked.

"Graah," Frankenstein said.

"Yeah, we totally should," Uncle Grandpa said. "So, you guys get my stuff?"

"It's back in the RV," Mr. Gus said.

Uncle Grandpa pouted. "Really? I thought you'd bring it to me."

"Why don't you just go get it?" Mr. Gus asked.

Uncle Grandpa groaned. "It's so far away."

"That's not what we were talking about," Tina said. "Firstly, why are we here? Secondly, who are all you people? Thirdly, why'd Biffy pretend he was kidnapped? Fourthly, what the heck is that giant tiger doing here?"

"Hey! That's not just any giant tiger!" Uncle Grandpa said. "That's Giant Realistic Flying Tiger!"

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger purred.

"Go on," Uncle Grandpa prompted. "Give her a pet."

Tina gingerly walked over and rested her left hand in the fur on the back of Giant Realistic Flying Tiger's neck. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger purred and nuzzled into Tina.

"Okay," Tina said, petting the big cat nervously, "that still doesn't answer the rest of our questions."

"Yeah," Lee said. "Why Biffy? Why me? Why here?"

"And what are Holger's magic powers? Holger is so confused!" Holger said. "Holger no fly, Holger no superspeed or superstrong, but Holger definitely have magic powers! What are they?"

"Huh," Uncle Grandpa said. "That's a really good question. What _are_ your magic powers?"

Uncle Grandpa contemplated the question. Suddenly, a pair of beeps emitted from a workstation.

"We've got action!" Wade yelled. He took a closer look. "And it looks like I'm going to win our bet! Ha!"

"Not so fast!" Drakken said. "They might have ditched the car, you don't know!"

"Oh, yeah, that'll happen," Wade said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, pay up."

"Not until they're here!" Drakken said.

"Pardon us, if you would," Finnwich said to Lee and his friends. "I'm afraid we don't have time for explanations at the moment. We have to prepare for some more new arrivals."

"Who?" Lee demanded.

"Yeah," Mr. Gus said. "We want answers."

"Just give us a few more minutes," Ford said, running over to a workstation. "Believe me, it'll all become clear soon enough."


	4. Open the Portal

This chapter takes place during the conclusion of "Open Your Eyes: Kim Possible."

* * *

 **The Silent Planet**

"I need another set of hands over here!" Wade called.

"Mr. Gus! Didn't you say you had great computer skills?" Uncle Grandpa asked.

Mr. Gus shrugged. "I dabble."

"Great! Go help Wade," Uncle Grandpa said. "Frankenstein, you be ready to help too."

Frankenstein saluted and walked over to Wade. He stood behind Wade until Wade finally noticed him.

"Oh! Uh, maybe you can help those two with the portal?" Wade suggested. Frankenstein groaned and walked over to the portal set up on one side of the room. The Pines twins were busy working on it.

"Okay, are those wires connected?" Ford asked.

Stan grinned. "You got it, Sixer."

"And I've got the containment channel online," Ford said. "Wade, how's everything going on your end?"

"I know they're at the pickup spot. We just need to nail them down!" Wade said. "I've got the revolutions almost calculated, but I need some help getting the rotation right!"

"I'm on it!" Biffy said. "Can we get a visual on the map?"

"I have to refine my calculations, but they're on the computers," Wade said. "Um, Mr. Gus?"

"You want me to bring them up?" Mr. Gus asked. "Sure, what are they listed under?"

"Okay, so..." Stanford frowned. "Wait. This isn't enough power for containment if we assume a normal event. Drakken!"

"That's Dr. Drakken, you imbecile!" Drakken snapped.

"Didn't you flunk out of college?" Uncle Grandpa asked.

"I didn't _flunk_ out, I _dropped_ out," Drakken spat bitterly. "They let me in, I let myself out. It's an important distinction."

"Oh, like how I have six PhDs and you have none?" Stanford asked, faking innocence.

Drakken growled as Stanley chuckled. Finnwich came up behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't take it so hard, chum," Finnwich said. "My formal education ended in high school, and look at me now!"

"Elderly and wrinkled?" Drakken snarked.

"Ah, yes, but still alive and having experienced many wonders, not to mention having reconstructed the first song ever," Finnwich said. "Now _that_ was an accomplishment! Almost as impressive as befriending Mannifestum and stopping the ancient race from taking over our world." He chuckled. "Now, how about you go help so we can get your compatriots here."

Drakken frowned but walked over to Stanford. "What do you want?"

"We need more power for the containment field," Ford said. "Can you start the backup generators and run those cords over here?"

Drakken rolled his eyes. "Honestly! I'm a supergenius, and all you can think of for me to do is grunt labor!"

"To be fair, like half the people here are supergeniuses," Stan pointed out.

"Yeah!" Uncle Grandpa added. "Like Frankenstein, and Finnwich, and Wade, and Biffy, and Stanford, and oh! How could I forget Pizza Steve!"

"Thanks, bro," Pizza Steve said. Mr. Gus groaned.

"Whatever!" Drakken complained.

"Look, buddy, are you gonna get those generators running or what?" Stan asked, standing up and dusting off his hands.

"Fine!" Drakken said petulantly before storming out to where the generators were housed.

"I've got the rotation mapped!" Biffy said. "Which direction should I take?"

"You take south! Mr. Gus, can you map from the north down?" Wade asked.

"On it!" Mr. Gus said.

"Finnwich, you do west!" Wade said. "And...I need someone to map from the east."

"Giant Realistic Flying Tiger!" Mr. Gus called. "It's time for you to put your tracking skills to good use!"

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger made her way over to a workstation.

"Alright, I want a one hundred foot by one hundred foot square! Portal generates in the middle, make sure that the targets are nearby!" Wade said loudly. "Once we're locked in, start the portal, and I'll go greet them."

Dr. Drakken, who had just walked in, dropped the extension cords he was carrying. "What?" he complained. "No way! That's just asking you to cheat on our bet!"

"Oh come on, Drakken, do you honestly think I'd cheat?" Wade asked innocently.

"Yes!" Drakken responded. "If anyone, I should go through!"

"Look, I'll go through if it'll settle this," Finnwich said.

"Oh, no way!" Wade and Drakken said simultaneously.

"Besides," Uncle Grandpa pointed out, "They'll recognize you as the kidnapper and beat the stuffing out of you."

Biffy groaned. "I'll do it. Will that shut you up about this stupid bet?"

"Biffy, you don't have to!" Lee said.

"Yeah, I know," Biffy said. "But who else around here do you trust to do this?"

Lee stared around the room at the dinosaur, the tiger, the two old men fiddling with the machine, the blue-skinned man grumpily arguing with the ten-year-old computer genius, Finnwich, the sentient pizza slice, Frankenstein, and Uncle Grandpa.

"Good point," he finally conceded.

Biffy grinned. "I know it is."

All conversation ceased as they returned to work. Eventually, Biffy punched the air.

"Yes! Got the south side in place!" he cheered.

Minutes later, Finnwich confirmed he had the west side ready. This was followed by Mr. Gus's success on the north side, and finally by Giant Realistic Tiger pinning down the east side.

"Okay! We have our coordinates!" Wade said excitedly. "Pines, you ready?"

"We have enough power for containment to work!" Ford said. "Stanley?"

Stan nodded. Together, he and Ford pulled down on identical switches.

"Uncle Grandpa, do your thing!" Wade said.

Uncle Grandpa hopped down and walked over to the portal. He tore a rift open within the portal. Black plasma began to gather in a glass container attached to the portal. Biffy got up from his computer and walked through the portal.

"So...what now?" Tina eventually asked.

"Wait for it..." Uncle Grandpa said.

"But we don't know what's waiting on the other side!" Lee said.

"Yes, we do, and wait for it..." Uncle Grandpa said.

"But–" Holger started to say.

"Wait for it!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed.

All noise in the headquarters ceased except for the hum of computers and generators. Everyone stayed silent until suddenly, Biffy stumbled backwards through the portal. Seconds later, four other people crashed through the portal, all ready to fight.

"Shut it down!" Ford yelled. Uncle Grandpa shut the tear, and Stan and Ford simultaneously pulled their switches. The level of plasma stopped rising.

Kim, Shego, Ron, and Motor Ed stopped to take a look around. Kim's eyes settled on Wade.

"Wade?" she gasped. "Are you in trouble?"

"Not at all," Wade said calmly. "Please, sit down and try not to be too upset."

"A little late for that," Shego snarled.

"Yeah, where's my cuz, you sick creeps!" Motor Ed asked angrily.

"Oh come on, you invited _him_ along too?" Drakken complained.

Motor Ed spun around and saw Drakken leaning against a wall. "Cuz! You're here! Seriously!"

"Seriously," Drakken groused.

Motor Ed ran towards his cousin. Before he could get there, Shego arrived and planted a big one on the mad scientist's lips.

"Seriously?" Motor Ed asked, confused. "So she's–and my cuz–oh, wow!"

Shego broke the kiss and lit up a fist, holding it up in preparation to punch Drakken. "There'd better be a good explanation for this!"

"S-Shego!" Drakken stammered nervously. "I um, there, um–ask him!" Drakken pointed towards Uncle Grandpa.

Shego turned around and stared down Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa stared at her blankly.

"Alright, buddy," she said, advancing on him, "how about you give me some answers."

Before Uncle Grandpa could say anything, another computer beeped.

"Well," Uncle Grandpa said cheerily, "it looks like we have some new entities approaching."

"Meaning?" Shego snarled as she grabbed Uncle Grandpa by the front of his shirt.

The smile didn't leave Uncle Grandpa's face as he said "The last group is about to join us."


	5. Fade

This chapter takes place immediately after the conclusion of "Open Your Eyes: Gravity Falls."

* * *

 **The Silent Planet**

The first thing Dipper and Mabel saw upon bursting through the portal was the face of the man who had kidnapped their Grunkles.

The first thing they heard was Ford yelling "Okay, shut it down!"

The first thing they did was skid to a halt and look around for their Grunkles.

It was only after Stanley and Stanford had been thoroughly hugged by everyone except Pacifica (who, herself, was drawn into a hug by her traveling companions) that the newcomers began to look around the room.

The most striking thing about the room was how small it was. Granted, it wasn't small by any normal conception of a room, but the many computers, not to mention the other pieces of technological equipment that were placed throughout the room, took up a lot of space, and the fact that there were now more than twenty occupants trying to fit into the room made the space seem cramped. Despite this, the room was cozy, with the technology being offset by soft pastel-colored walls and natural sunlight that sprinkled through various skylights and windows.

The second-most striking thing about the room was how many people were in it. At this point, the room was occupied by seven computer workstations, three large control panels, three dozen extension cords, a refrigerator, a large portal, various electronic components, several tables and chairs, nine adults, nine teenagers, a naked mole rat, a dinosaur, a sentient pizza slice, a giant realistic flying tiger, an Uncle Grandpa, and Frankenstein.

"Okay," Pacifica finally said. "What the heck just happened?"

"Yeah!" Mabel agreed, pointing an accusing finger at Uncle Grandpa. "Why'd you kidnap our Grunkles?"

"And what were you doing with Biffy?" Lee asked the Stans suspiciously.

"And _what_ does Wade have to do with anything?" Kim asked Finnwich angrily.

"For that matter, why did you need Drakken?" Shego added. "I mean, I can't imagine he's that valuable."

"Hey!" Drakken complained.

"Oh, yeah, that one was a mistake on my part," Uncle Grandpa said. "They said to get the smart member of the Lipsky family. I thought it was the blue-skinned college dropout, not the guy with the sweet hair."

"Aw yeah!" Motor Ed crowed. "Recognize the sweet mullet power! Seriously!" He air-guitared.

"Wait, you wanted to nab my _cousin_ instead of me?" Drakken asked, upset. "That is _so_ not fair!"

"But yeah, I can explain why you're all here," Uncle Grandpa continued.

"We'd rather just grab our Grunkles and go," Dipper said.

"Yeah," Soos agreed.

"Us too," Kim said. "You coming, Shego?"

Shego nodded. "Oh yeah. Definitely." She grabbed Drakken by the arm. "C'mon, slowpoke, let's get outta here."

"Wait! You can't go yet!" Uncle Grandpa said frantically. "Otherwise this whole plot will have meant nothing! And that's a terrible ending!"

Shego stopped and eyed him appraisingly. "Alright, fat man. Start talking."

"Not in here," Uncle Grandpa said, walking over to a doorway. "In here."

Every single one of the newcomers looked at each other warily, but they walked through the doorway, followed by the people they thought had been kidnapped. Through the doorway lay a large conference room. The majority of the room was taken up by a large, round table with plenty of seats around it. Everybody sat down in groups consisting of people they already knew, but as they sat down a frown crossed Mabel's face.

"Hey! We forgot Waddles!" Mabel cried, distraught. Uncle Grandpa walked over to the empty seat next to Mabel and opened a portal. Waddles fell through onto the chair and oinked.

"Waddles!" Mabel said gratefully, picking up the pig and hugging him tightly. Uncle Grandpa walked over to his seat but remained standing.

"So, you're probably wondering why I brought you all here," Uncle Grandpa said.

"Uh, yeah," Lee said.

"No duh!" Jenny added.

"Whatever," Shego said.

"Yes!" Tina exclaimed.

"Holger wants to know!" Holger said.

"I don't really care," Kim said.

"Go on..." Soos said.

"Well, the story starts...hmm," Uncle Grandpa said thoughtfully. "How long ago _was_ it? Wait, actually, that's not important. So, I woke up, as I usually do, and I got out of bed, and I stubbed my toe on a dresser. Hopping backwards, I lost my balance and fell straight into a swimming pool filled with hot dogs. There was only one thing for an Uncle Grandpa like me to do: eat all the hot dogs. That's right, I, Uncle Grandpa, ate an entire swimming pool of hot dogs. And that was when I realized...my show was still cancelled."

Mr. Gus nodded. "I hear that. I still wake up some days wondering what wacky and entertaining adventures we're going to get into before realizing that we've been cancelled."

"Yeah," Pizza Steve agreed. "And it stinks! The people of the world need more Pizza Steve! Those executives have no idea how important Pizza Steve! is!"

"I know, Pizza Steve," Uncle Grandpa agreed. "They had no vision."

"Wait, wait, hold on," Dipper said. "You were part of a TV show that got cancelled?"

"That's right, kid," Uncle Grandpa said, nodding.

"So what, you kidnapped our Grunkles for revenge?" Dipper asked, confused.

"Trust me, it'll make sense in a minute," Ford said.

Uncle Grandpa nodded. "Thanks, Stanford. Anyway, it's not only me. It's also..." He pointed at Lee Ping. "Unrenewed." He pointed at Dipper Pines. "Ended on own terms." He pointed at Kim Possible. "Unrenewed, revived, ended on own terms, now making a movie."

"Hey, we're not part of a TV show!" Kim complained. "I mean, we _were_ in a movie, kind of, but–"

"Well I know we're not a TV show," Soos said. "If we were, I'd have a catchphrase. Like, I dunno, 'Bam! Soos time!'"

"Yeah, and my family wouldn't be broke," Pacifica added.

"Plus, I've got scrapes and bruises from crawling through the vents!" Lee added. "No way was that all shot on a soundstage or anything!"

"And we're all still around," Tina pointed out. "If we were just characters in a cancelled TV show, how would we still exist?"

"Belly Bag?" Uncle Grandpa asked.

"Sure thing, Uncle G!" the bag around Uncle Grandpa's waist said, holding out a hot dog and a cane with a jeweled knob on top.

"Thanks, Belly Bag," Uncle Grandpa said. He devoured the hot dog and then used the cane to point at Lee. "So, tell me something. What have you been doing since you stopped that evil corporation from taking over the world?"

"Hunting vampires, no thanks to you," Jenny said bitterly.

"Oh, yeah," Uncle Grandpa said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "But, uh, what were you doing before you started hunting vampires?"

"Uh, I dunno, just figuring out how to repair my family and settling into a _normal_ high school career?" Lee said.

"Two weeks with no action after a couple of hectic months, huh kid?" Uncle Grandpa asked.

Lee crossed his arms. "Just because it didn't require a lot of running around and fighting doesn't mean it wasn't hectic."

Uncle Grandpa nodded. "Okay. How about you?" He pointed the cane at Dipper and Mabel. "What did you guys do after the Never Mind All That?"

"We went back home," Dipper said. He frowned. "Wait. How much did our Grunkles tell you?"

"Not important right now!" Uncle Grandpa said. "You went back home, and–"

"Our Grunkles went sailing," Mabel supplied.

"I ran the Mystery Shack with Melody," Soos said.

"My family slid into poverty," Pacifica said bitterly.

"Okay!" Uncle Grandpa said. "Now, I want each one of you to truthfully name one _specific_ thing that happened between the time when Dipper and Mabel left Gravity Falls and when they came back this summer. Actually, scratch that. Name one thing that happened between January and now. Just one specific thing that happened."

None of them spoke up until Pacifica said "I took on more hours working after school let out."

Uncle Grandpa nodded. "Okay, yes, that's been mentioned before. Anyone else?"

"I...watched some anime?" Soos ventured.

"What was it called?" Uncle Grandpa asked.

Soos opened and closed his mouth several times before looking down at the table, ashamed. "I don't remember."

"We got our parents to allow us to come back to Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked.

"Do you remember them doing that?" Uncle Grandpa asked.

Mabel didn't respond.

"Do you even know what they look like?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "Can you picture their faces in your heads?"

Dipper and Mabel started to look worried. Their Grunkles looked at them, concerned.

"Uncle Grandpa, I think that's enough of this line of questioning," Ford said.

"Yeah, you're worrying the kids," Stan added.

"Okey-dokey," Uncle Grandpa said. He pointed at Kim. "I have just one question for all of you: what year is it?"

Kim looked at him, confused. "It's 2006."

Ron responded at the same time. "2007."

They looked at each other, surprised and a bit confused.

"I thought it was 2007, myself," Motor Ed said.

Shego looked straight ahead, disturbed. "I–I can't tell."

"Wait, it's 2013," Dipper said.

"Dude, it is?" Soos asked, shocked. "I've been writing 2017 for months now!"

"Hold on, hold on," Tina said. "Maybe we all come from different dimensions or different times. After all, Uncle Grandpa _can_ rip the fabric of reality–and is that really your name?"

"Yes it is, and yes I can," Uncle Grandpa said confidently. Waddles oinked. "That's right, Waddles. And you are all from different universes. Different _fictional_ universes, that is!"

The room erupted into chaos as all of the newcomers (except for Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Frankenstein, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger) tried to talk over each other.

"Now, now, settle down," Uncle Grandpa said. His words had no effect. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger let out an incredibly loud roar, and the room quieted immediately.

"Thanks, Tiger," Uncle Grandpa said. "Anyway, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm fictional myself. You know, assuming there's that much of a difference between fictional and real anyway. Because I've never seen any evidence of the 'real' world not being fictional. The point is, I've seen all your universes, and their stories revolve around you. So, I had to bring you all together to reveal this." Jenny stuck her hand into the air. "Yes, Jenny?"

"Okay, mister crazy person," Jenny said, rolling her eyes, "let's just say you're right about us all being fictional. Why's it matter, anyway? And why'd you have to kidnap Biffy and like, a bunch of other people? Why not just bring us here and tell us instead of making us run around on some weird adventure?"

"If I do that, there's no story," Uncle Grandpa said. "There has to be a story if I'm going to do something. It wouldn't be very interesting if I just brought you all here and told you this. If you're all going to end up here, you need to have a reason, otherwise the story doesn't matter. So I came up with this story, and now you're all here!"

The room fell silent. Kim pushed her chair away from the table and stood up.

"Yeah, it's nice you think that, but I just don't believe it," Kim said. "C'mon, Ron, we're going."

"Kim, it's true," Wade said. "He's really telling you the truth."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Look, Wade, if you don't want to come with us that's fine, but we're going home."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Sorry, buddy, but I have class tomorrow."

"You don't believe me?" Uncle Grandpa asked.

"Honestly?" Kim said. "Not at all."

"Then why don't you look up?" Biffy asked.

Kim rolled her eyes but tilted her head back and looked directly at you.

And screamed.


End file.
